<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Lesson by cedalodon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883041">Another Lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/pseuds/cedalodon'>cedalodon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hunter and the Hunted [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Friendship, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/pseuds/cedalodon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope this explains more about the magic system</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hunter and the Hunted [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Another Lesson</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The carriage rattled down the rocky road. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(♫ </span>
  <span>One two three four five♫)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(♫Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky road♫)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(♫And all the way to Dublin, Whack fol lol le rah!♫)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lovely song from the coach carried back into the cabin, providing some music that matched the peaceful mood inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was truly a warm, sunny day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get it,” Adrien broke through the silence as his eyes caught Alya’s. “Awakening her magic was a huge deal, but you aren’t really surprised, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette looked between Adrien and Alya, interested to see where this was going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t,” Alya replied simply. “Why would I be? Marinette’s magic had been awoken years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Marinette and Adrien replied in shocked union. “How?! When?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold up. You didn’t know? I thought you knew?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alya is surprised? Adrien thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette gaped at Alya,“Uh, no. No I didn’t. When was I supposed to have awoken my magic?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what’s that on your back?” Alya countered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My wings?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes,” Alya nodded, “your wings. Clearly those are magic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette frowned, “my wings developed when I was still a child?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, they grew in a matter of seconds right after she met Tikki for the very first time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you thought they just emerged naturally?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, okay,” Alya sighed. For ten years she had known this girl, and she was still teaching her new things. “So your magic, like Adrien’s, is a type of monster magic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I thought we were hybrids,” Adrien interjected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes you are, but the word, hybrid, is a misconception. Hybrids aren’t actually half monster and half human, rather hybrid magic is just very strong monster magic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So these,” something moved under Marinette’s clothes as she moved her wings, “aren’t actually part of my body?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes they are,” Alya explained. “Your magic is so strong that it can transform entire parts of your body.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. It was the magic,” Adrien whispered with an expressionless face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you think you really were a monster for all of those years?” Alya asked with a pained expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien didn’t reply, though she thought she saw the glimmer of a tear in his eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without a second of hesitation, Marinette grabbed Adrien’s head and pulled him down to her lap, running her hands through his hair, calming the boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence that ensued was peaceful, only broken by Adrien’s muffled purring. However, there was one more thing Marinette had to ask. “So theoretically, if you-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Alya interrupted, “if my magic strengthened, I could turn into a giant nine-tailed fox woman.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette blushed at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nino would love that,” Alya grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thank you to elsie-noir for beta reading! Thank you for all of your help!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>